Let's Save Christmas
by Sovereign64
Summary: Everybody in Fairy Tail loves Christmas. Well, except Natsu. But what happens when it's up to Team Natsu to save the holiday before midnight? COMPLETE!
1. Christmas Eve

**Sovereign: Here it is guys! The Fairy Tail Christmas story which I promise to all of you! ^_^ But before I begin, just one announcement.**

**The announcement is about my 2012 Fairy Tail story 'The Demon Prince'. The title is confirmed to be 'The Demon Prince' and I've changed the summary and main cast of the story, so here's the new info:**

_**Summary:**__ 20 years ago, the Kingdom of Xerxes was destroyed and Darren Leong, the Demon Prince, was highly blamed. Two decades later, Darren has reawakened and he has come to do what he must do. Save all of humanity in Earthland from a new threat with the help of Fairy Tail._

_**Genre:**__ Adventure/Romance/Drama/Friendship_

_**Main Characters:**__ Darren Leong (OC), Judith (Tales of Vesperia), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser, Carl Clover (BlazBlue), Happy, Charle_

_**Pairings:**__ Darren X Judith, Natsu X Lucy, Gray X Juvia, Erza X Jellal, Happy X Charle_

I hope you guys like the new story info.

And now, without further ado, here's my Christmas story. Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Judith and Carl. Except my OC Darren. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mishima, Judith belongs to Namco and Carl belongs to Aksys Games.**

_**Let's Save Christmas**_

_**Summary: Everybody in Fairy Tail loves Christmas. Well, except Natsu. But what happens when Team Natsu meet Santa Claus and it's up to them to save the holiday before midnight?**_

_**Chapter 1: Christmas Eve**_

It was a snowy Christmas Eve in Magnolia Town. Everyone was doing whatever he or she could to get ready for the greatest holiday of the year. People are walking down the streets doing their Christmas shopping before the big day.

In Fairy Tail, everyone is putting up their Christmas decorations to their guild. Judith, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman and Wendy are putting decorations on the extremely huge Christmas tree that is placed in the middle of the hall, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Carl are setting up the Christmas lights around the pillars, Happy, Charle and Pantherlily are setting up the lights on the ceiling and Darren, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Freed and Evergreen are cleaning the tables and chairs. Yup, everybody is preparing for Christmas Day. Well…almost everyone.

Natsu Dragneel was sitting at the bar, folding his arms and narrows his eyes as he watches everyone prepare for Christmas. He couldn't believe this time of the year has come again, and he hates it.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Darren asked while cleaning the bar table. "Are you supposed to be happy that Christmas Day is coming tomorrow?"

Natsu sighed and turns to Darren. "I never like Christmas." He said to him.

"Why don't you like it?" Darren asked as he stops working.

"Because he doesn't like snow and cold, that's why." Erza said to Darren as she walks over.

"Exactly! My body always freezes like hell every Christmas!" Natsu said as he wraps himself while shivering.

"Maybe you should, oh I don't know, put on a jacket so you won't feel so cold, flame-brain!" Gray smirked as he turns to Natsu while cleaning the table.

"What did you say, ice breath?" Natsu yelled back.

"STOP!" Erza shouted.

"Yes…" Natsu and Gray immediately quiet down.

"And Gray, put on some clothes." Erza said to Gray. Gray looks down and screamed as he realized he's just wearing his underwear.

Natsu laughed. "Says the guy who always strips himself." He turns back to Darren. "And besides, during the holiday season, it's hard to find something hot to eat. And people only like Christmas because they made up some imaginary old man named Santa Claus who goes into people's houses and leave presents under their trees. Yeah right, well he's not real!"

"Come on Natsu, at least it's also the time of the year where all your family and nakama hang out together and have fun, right?" Darren smiled.

"Not when the place we are hanging out in gets cold!" Natsu yelled.

"Right." Darren sighed.

While that's going on, Judith and Wendy are having a conversation of their own while decorating the tree.

"Natsu looks really upset during the holiday season." Wendy said to Judith sadly.

"I know. I don't understand why not all people like Christmas." Judith said.

"Exactly. Everybody should be happy during Christmas time. Not to mention, at midnight, Santa Claus is going to deliver our presents, right?" Wendy said, perking up.

"Wendy-san, you do know that Santa isn't real, right?" Lisanna said while she and Elfman are putting on the light bulbs around the tree.

"No! I believe Santa is real!" Wendy protested. "If he isn't, where do we get our presents from?" She sighed as she puts on an angel statue on the bottom of the tree. "My wish is that I could meet Santa Claus in person. Then, I can thank him personally for giving us a wonderful holiday and all the presents in the world. And I also wish that everybody will be happy during his presence."

"Oh my, you really have big wishes, don't you Wendy?" Judith smiled.

"She sure does, Judith-san." Mirajane chuckled in amusement as she puts on the golden star on top of the tree.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Levy are wrapping Christmas lights around a pillar. "What do you want for Christmas, Lucy?" Levy asked.

"I want some beautiful dresses and a beautiful ball pen to write my novel." Lucy smiled.

"Sounds nice." Levy smiled back. "I want a new bookshelf. I still have many boxes of books which I haven't shelved yet and I couldn't find any more room to put them in."

Lucy turns to Juvia who is putting a mistletoe, tied with a red ribbon, on a pillar. "What about you Juvia?" Lucy asked.

Juvia sighed and turns to Lucy. "Juvia want…" Suddenly, she burst into tears. "No, it's impossible that Juvia's wish will come true."

"Juvia, wait! I'm so sorry!" Lucy said but Juvia quickly run off, sobbing and wailing. Lucy sighed heavily.

"I want lots of fish for Christmas!" Happy said as he and Charle fly over to Lucy.

"It's fish all you ever think of?" Charle asked.

"That's what I'm thinking to." Lucy groaned.

"Okay guys!" Everybody stop what they are doing and turn to the stage where Makarov is at. "It's time to sing some Christmas Carols!"

Everybody cheered as Mirajane got off the stool and runs over to the stage. She sat down in front of the piano and yelled to everyone, "Minna! Let's sing together!"

Natsu groaned heavily as everyone in the guild start singing _'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town.' _He quickly got up from his seat and runs off upstairs.

Darren, Judith, Lucy, Gray and Erza seeing this, decides to follow after Natsu.

* * *

><p>Darren, Judith, Lucy, Gray and Erza all arrived at the rooftop and sees Natsu sitting on the rooftop while looking up at the night sky. They all walk over to him.<p>

"You okay Natsu?" Lucy asked him in concern as they all sat with him.

"Yeah fine." Natsu replied.

"Come on Natsu, Santa's not going to come to your house if you are upset." Judith said.

"Santa isn't real." Natsu said to Judith. "When I was a child, I always thought Santa would come to my house and give me what I want on Christmas. Now that I've grown up, I realized I was an idiot back then."

"And today, you still are." Gray smirked.

"What did you say?" Natsu snapped.

"Ahem!" Erza said. Natsu and Gray quickly quiet down.

"Don't be sad Natsu. Maybe you didn't believe in him hard enough." Darren said.

Natsu snorted. "The day I believe in Santa Claus is if a huge meteorite falls from the sky!"

"What's that?" Lucy cried, pointing at the sky.

Everybody turns to the sky and drop their jaws in horror as they see a huge beam of white light falling from the sky.

"What did you do, flame brain!" Gray yelled horrified.

"I didn't ask for this!" Natsu shouted in terror.

They watched as the beam of light landed outside the town of Magnolia.

"Come on! Let's go!" Judith said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>Everybody ran out of town and enter the forest. They head their way to the spot where the light has landed.<p>

"What do you guys think fell from the sky?" Lucy asked everyone as they ran.

"I hope it's not aliens." Erza said, shivering at the thought of them.

"Natsu? Where is it?" Darren asked Natsu, who is using his scent to find their destination.

"There!" Natsu said, pointing northwards. They kept running until they see a silhouette in the distance. They stopped.

"Who is that?" Judith asked.

"Let's take a closer look." Darren said. Everyone nod their heads to each other as quietly walk over to a nearby bush and hide.

"What did you see Darren?" Erza asked as Darren slightly pops his head out of the bush. Darren, using his long-sight ability, takes a closer look at the silhouette.

"I see…a person…who is obese…wearing red…has a white beard and…" Darren gasps and widens his eyes.

"What is it?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"He's walking over to a sleigh full of reindeers." Darren finished. Everybody gasped and widens their eyes.

"It can't be…" Natsu said in disbelief.

"I know you kids are watching me." The person said.

Everybody got out of the bush and drop their jaws upon seeing who it is.

"SANTA CLAUS?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. The Christmas Spirit

**Sovereign: I would like to thank zeprincelini, CherryChan09, Elemental Dragon Slayer and Rose Tiger for reviewing! ^^**

_**Chapter 2: The Christmas Spirit**_

"Ho ho ho! That's right, kids! It is I, the one and only, Father Christmas! But most people refer me as Santa Claus." Santa greeted Team Natsu.

Darren, Judith, Lucy, Gray and Erza were about to walk over to Santa but Natsu holds out his arm, gesturing them to stop.

"How do we know it's really you, Santa?" Natsu said with a glare. "Who knows, you could be some imposter who just puts on a fake beard and a red suit.

"Ah yes, you are Natsu Dragneel." Santa said to Natsu. Natsu widens his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" He asked surprised.

"I have a book of every name of every person on Earthland." Santa chuckled. He turns to Lucy. "Ah yes, you there young lady. You're Lucy Heartfilia. Your Christmas wish is to have beautiful dresses and a brand new beautiful ball pen."

Lucy gasped and jumped happily, "Yes! That _is _my Christmas wish!"

"And you, Judith." Santa said to Judith. "Your wish is to have a giant teddy bear and wish all your fellow Krityans back at Myorzo Island happiness and prosperity."

Judith widens her eyes and gasped happily. "Oh yes Santa! That's my wish for Christmas this year!" She said, clasping her hands together.

"And Erza Scarlet, you want a gold Spartan-style armor for your armor collection." Santa said to Erza. She drops her jaw.

"Oh my, you really _are _Santa Claus!" Erza said.

"I didn't think you are real!" Gray added.

"That's right! I got all your presents right over there." Santa said, gesturing to the gigantic bag on the back of his sleigh. "But, I can only give them to you all on midnight." He winked at them.

"Wait, if you really are real, why didn't I get my present when I was a kid then?" Natsu said, sounding angry.

"Ah yes Natsu. I am terribly sorry." Santa said sadly and apologetically as he walks over to him. "That's because back then, one of my elves made a mistake in your home location. That is why I fail to locate where you live and deliver your present. Since then, you never believe in Christmas anymore and that is why you never receive any new presents the next year and so on."

Natsu widens his eyes for a moment before he droop his arms and sighing sadly. "You are right Darren. I didn't believe him." He said sadly.

"Hey, but now you do right?" Darren said to him with a smile as he places his hand on his shoulder.

"In order to make up for my mistake, here's your present which I should have given to you a long time ago." Santa said as he walks up to his bag and took out a red dragon plush toy with a red ribbon tied around it. Natsu gasped as Santa walks over to him and gives him the plush toy.

Natsu smiled sadly as he looks down at his toy. Tears are starting to form in his eyes. "Yes, this is what I wished for back then." He said.

Suddenly, as Natsu wipes away his tears, Santa's sleigh starts to glow white and lifts itself a few feet above the ground. Team Natsu turn their heads to the sleigh and widen their eyes in amazement. A few seconds later, the sleigh lands back down on the ground.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you. My sleigh is run by a magic source called the Christmas spirit. The reason why my sleigh lifted up is because Natsu believed in Christmas. If everyone in the world believes in Christmas, my sleigh will keep on running. However, my sleigh crashed here because not many people this year believe in Christmas." Santa explained.

"How come?" Gray asked.

"Because children grow up every year. They changed and their views widened. As they grow up into adults, they all start to think that all the stories about me, my elves and anything related to Christmas are just fantasies and no longer believe in the holiday." Santa said sadly.

"That's really sad." Judith said.

"I need to get my sleigh operating again before midnight or I'll never be able to deliver everyone's presents! My magic power to send all my presents to everyone's houses works at 12 A.M. My sleigh needs Christmas spirit. And lots of it." Santa said to everyone.

Darren, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Judith look at each other in concern. If they don't get Santa's sleigh working again, everyone will feel miserable tomorrow. Lucy perked up as an idea hatched in her head.

"I got an idea!" Lucy said. "How about we all go back to the town and get everyone to believe in Christmas?"

"How are we going to gather _everyone?_" Darren asked.

"Hey." Everyone turns to Natsu, who is smirking. "Fairy Tail is always good in attracting attention right? Then Lucy's idea should be easy for us to perform."

"Oh boy." Erza groaned.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: So, what are they going to do next? Heh. Stay tune and read and review!**


	3. Wish Come True

**Sovereign: I would like to thank zeprincelini, Rose Tiger and CheeryChan09 for reviewing! ^^**

_**Chapter 3: Wish Come True**_

Natsu continuously punches a tall tree with his flaming fists until it goes falling down to the snowy ground.

Natsu turns to Santa and the rest of Team Natsu. "Alright guys, Darren, Gray and I will bring this tree to the town. Lucy shall decorate the tree. Judith and Erza will tell the others at Fairy Tail to come out and sing. As for Santa, stay in your sleigh."

"Let's hope this works." Darren nods his head.

"Good luck everyone. And thank you." Santa smiled.

Natsu smiled as he walks over to Santa and gives him back his dragon plush toy. "I think it's best if you give this to me tomorrow." He said.

Santa smiled as takes the toy. "You really have a good heart Natsu." He said.

"Let's go!" Erza said as she and Judith run back to town.

Darren turns his left arm into his demonic arm and carries up the front of tree with it while Gray goes behind the tree and carries the back and Natsu goes to the middle and carries the middle part.

"Off we go." Gray said as the three boys walk their way to the town.

* * *

><p>Judith and Erza arrived at the guild and sees that the hall is now quiet and only has a few people. Mirajane is at the bar while Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman and Carl are sitting at the tables.<p>

"Ohayo Judith-san, Erza-san!" Mirajane greeted.

"Where are the others, Mira?" Erza asked.

"Wendy, Master and the others have left and went to sleep." Mira replied.

"We're the only ones left." Gajeel added.

"Guys, I know this sounds crazy but we really need your help right now." Judith said.

"Juvia wish to help!" Juvia smiled as she rises up her hand.

"Me too." Carl added.

"I shall help too! Man!" Elfman yelled, getting up and rising up his arms.

* * *

><p>All the citizens of Magnolia gave curious looks as they see Darren, Natsu and Gray carrying the tree through the town while Lucy walking in front of them. The four kept walking until they arrived at the town square. Darren, Gray and Natsu then set the tree down.<p>

"That shall do." Lucy nods her head and takes out her celestial keys.

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" She yelled as she summoned Aries.

Aries appeared and asked shyly, "What can I do for you?"

"How about decorating this tree with some wool?" Lucy smiled.

"Of course. Sorry." Aries then magically creates lots of wool and wraps them around the tree. After she's done, Lucy brings her back to the spirit world and now summons Virgo.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She ylled and Virgo appears.

"What is it." Virgo bowed to her.

"Put some lights around this tree!" Lucy ordered.

Virgo then brings out a long string of Christmas lights and said, "Do you want red, blue or yellow?"

"Umm…any colour will do!" Lucy said. "Just wrap them around!" Virgo nods her head and wraps the lights around the tree.

"This tree sure looks presentable now." Darren smiled as he walks over to Lucy and the two stared at the now beautifully decorated tree.

"Yup! I couldn't have done it without my celestial spirits." Lucy said to him. After Virgo disappears, Judith, Erza and the rest of the guild arrived.

"Whoa! That's a nice tree here!" Carl said in amusement.

"I hope you guys are right about this." Mirajane said to Judith and Erza.

"Yeah. But I still think Santa isn't real." Lisanna said, sounding unsure.

"Don't worry, he'll come." Judith winked at her.

Everyone turned around and see the other residents of the town walking over and gathering around the tree in a huge circle.

"Ohayo minna!" Mirajane smiled and bowed down to the people. "Sorry for this sudden commotion but we want everyone to sing a nice Christmas song before midnight. Shall we?"

Lucy steps forward and starts singing.

Lucy: _**You better watch out **__**  
><strong>__**You better not cry **__**  
><strong>__**Better not pout **__**  
><strong>__**I'm telling you why **__**  
><strong>__**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

The other members start to join in as well.

Mirajane, Judith, Erza and Lisanna: _**He's making a list **__**  
><strong>__**And checking it twice; **__**  
><strong>__**Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice **__**  
><strong>__**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

Darren, Carl, Natsu and Gray: _**He sees you when you're sleeping **__**  
><strong>__**He knows when you're awake **__**  
><strong>__**He knows if you've been bad or good **__**  
><strong>__**So be good for goodness sake!**_

All Fairy Tail members: _**O! You better watch out! **__**  
><strong>__**You better not cry **__**  
><strong>__**Better not pout **__**  
><strong>__**I'm telling you why **__**  
><strong>__**Santa Claus is coming to town **__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_The residents smile and turn to each other and start to join in the singing as well.

Everyone in town: _**He's making a list **__**  
><strong>__**And checking it twice; **__**  
><strong>__**Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice **__**  
><strong>__**Santa Claus is coming to town **__**  
><strong>__**He sees you when you're sleeping **__**  
><strong>__**He knows when you're awake **__**  
><strong>__**He knows if you've been bad or good **__**  
><strong>__**So be good for goodness sake!**_  
><em><strong>O! You better watch out! <strong>__**  
><strong>__**You better not cry **__**  
><strong>__**Better not pout **__**  
><strong>__**I'm telling you why **__**  
><strong>__**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the forest, Santa gasped as the Christmas gauge is becoming full. His sleigh magically lifts up into the air and he cheered happily.<p>

"Let's go!" Santa yelled as he grabs the reins and gets his reindeers to move. The reindeers gallop and they and Santa flew into the night sky.

* * *

><p>"One more time everybody!" Mirajane yelled.<p>

Everyone in town: _**He's making a list **__**  
><strong>__**And checking it twice; **__**  
><strong>__**Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice **__**  
><strong>__**Santa Claus is coming to town **__**  
><strong>__**He sees you when you're sleeping **__**  
><strong>__**He knows when you're awake **__**  
><strong>__**He knows if you've been bad or good **__**  
><strong>__**So be good for goodness sake!**__**  
><strong>__**O! You better watch out! **__**  
><strong>__**You better not cry **__**  
><strong>__**Better not pout **__**  
><strong>__**I'm telling you why **__**  
><strong>__**Santa Claus is coming to town **_

Suddenly, all the townspeople gasped as they saw a shining beam of light in the sky. The Fairy Tail members also turn around and look up in the sky and widen their eyes in awe as they see Santa and his sleigh flies through the sky. He then flies downwards and rides above the town.

Everyone watched in amusement as Santa passes by the tree and flies upwards to the sky again.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everybody!" Santa yelled and everybody continue watching in awe until he disappear from everyone's sight.

Judith turns to Lisanna who is still looking up and dropping her jaw in awe.

"What did I say?" Judith smirked.

"Yeah…" Lisanna finally managed to say.

"Incredible." Elfman said in awe.

"Unbelievable." Gajeel added.

"Santa Claus…" Carl said.

"We did it guys." Natsu smiled as he wraps his arms around Darren and Lucy.

Lucy sighed blissfully, "We sure did."

"Wow, you guys are right after all. He _is _real." Mirajane turns to Erza.

"Yup, he is." Erza said to Mirajane.

Gray turns his head to the town's clock tower and sees that the clock has now strikes midnight.

"And now, it's time for Santa to do his magic." He said.

"Lucy, you _really _got to tell us the whole story_._" Levy said to Lucy.

"Tomorrow." Lucy winked at her.

"Now then, let's all go back to sleep." Darren smiled.

* * *

><p>Wendy yawned as she steps out of the kitchen while holding a glass of water. She woke up in the middle of the night when she felt thirsty. She drinks some of her water before entering back into her room. She places the cup on top of the nearby drawer and looks at her clock. It is now midnight.<p>

Wendy sighed, "Maybe Lisanna's right. Santa isn't real." Before she could lie back down on her bed, there was a knock on her door.

"Charle?" She asked as she turns to the door. She walks over and opens the door. She widens her eyes and gasped.

"Hello Wendy Marvell." Santa smiled while looking down at her.

Suddenly, a gigantic grin appeared on Wendy's face. "SANTA CLAUS!" She yelled happily as she immediately embraces him. "You are real!"

Santa laughed as he carries Wendy up and sets her down on her bed.

"Yes Wendy. I am real." He smiled. "Your Christmas wish is to meet me in person right?"

"Yes! Of course!" Wendy nodded. "Oh Santa, I always want to say to you…Thank you. Thank you for giving us a wonderful holiday and bringing happiness to everyone every year!" She said.

"Ho ho ho, thank you Wendy." Santa said. "I want to thank you as well."

"For what?" Wendy asked.

"For believing in me. For having the Christmas spirit and all the joy and happiness in your heart." He smiled.

Wendy smiled back and nods her head. "No problem Santa." She said.

"Now then, you better get back to bed. Children shouldn't stay up late at night." Santa chuckled.

Wendy then covers herself with her blanket and lies the back of her head on her pillow. "Thank you Santa." She yawned. "Thank you…for everything." With that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Santa then walks over to her stocking she hangs on her wall and puts in a present. Santa looks back at Wendy and smiled, "Sleep well, Wendy Marvell."

Santa then quietly leaves the room, gets back to the top of Wendy's house and gets back into his sleigh. He then spends the rest of the night giving everyone their presents.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. A Very Merry Christmas

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Assault Godzilla, Rose Tiger, CherryChan09, zeprincelini and Wolf Girl Jaye for reviewing! Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4: A Very Merry Christmas**_

The next day, it's Christmas Day and everyone at the guild is up early.

"Ohayo minna! It's Christmas Day!" Mirajane yelled at everyone from the stage.

"It's time to open up our presents!" Makarov added. Everyone cheered as they all gathered around the Christmas tree which is filled with presents at the bottom.

Judith grabs her present and opens it up. "It's what I always wanted! A giant teddy bear!" Judith smiled and hugs her new teddy bear warmly.

Lucy opens up her presents and gasped happily as she pulls out her three new dresses from her box. One dress is a red sleeveless Chinese dress. The second dress is a shiny light blue dress with glitters and diamond and the final dress is a sleeveless light green dress with various flower decorations. She looks into her box again and smiles as she took out a golden ball pen with a black hilt.

"Thank you Santa! They all look great!" Lucy exclaimed.

Erza comes out of the dressing room, now dressed in her new golden Spartan armor with a golden Spartan helmet, golden gauntlets, golden fauld, golden boots and a red cape. She's also carrying a spear and a round golden shield.

"How do I look guys?" Erza asked the guild.

"You look totally awesome!" Lisanna yelled to her, carrying her Christmas present which is a pair of blue roller blades. She then looks down at her roller skates and smiled, "Guess Santa is real after all." She chuckled and shook her head. "Can't believe I wasted years of my life not believing him."

"Hi Lisanna-san!" Wendy greeted while carrying her present.

"Oh hi Wendy!" Lisanna said. "Did you get what you want for Christmas?"

"Of course!" Wendy replied with a huge smile. "It will always be the greatest gift I ever had and I'll never forget it!" She looks down at her present, which is a magic umbrella. "He even got me what I wanted."

Carl and Juvia are sitting next to each other. Juvia watched as Carl opens up his present. He smiled and said as he pulls out his gift, "It's what I always wanted! A shiny new violin!"

"That's great!" Juvia said and claps her hands.

"What did you have for Christmas?" Carl asked Juvia.

Juvia turns to her present in front of her. _'Juvia hope Santa gave me something that can get me close to Gray-Sama. That's what Juvia wants for Christmas…'_ She thought anxiously. She took a breath before opening up her present. She looks down at her gift, much to her dismay. "Bottles of syrup?" She cried as she holds up the bottles. She broke down sobbing. "Santa! How could you?"

"Look what I got guys! It's what I always wanted!" Gray said happily as he walks over to Carl and Juvia with an icemaker. "An icemaker! Now I can make shaved ice with it!"

"That's great!" Carl smiled.

Gray turns to Juvia and widens his eyes. "Whoa Juvia! You got syrup?"

"Yes…" Juvia sobbed.

Gray smiled. "I love shaved ice with syrup. Would you like to make shaved ice with me, Juvia?"

Juvia widens her eyes and gasped. "With….Gray-sama?" Gray nodded. A huge smile immediately appears on her face. She stood up and yelled happily, "Yes Gray-sama! Of course Juvia does! My Christmas wish did come true after all!"

Levy unwraps her present, revealing a box filled with parts to build a bookshelf. "Yes! Santa got me what I wanted for Christmas! A new bookshelf!" Levy said, clasping her hands together.

Gajeel unwraps his present, revealing metal skateboard. "Gi hi, it's what I always wanted." Gajeel smirked, looking at his present.

"Gajeel, would you like to build this bookshelf with me?" Levy asked with a smile, turning to Gajeel.

"Gi hi." Gajeel smirked at her. "Sure!"

Cana opens up her present, revealing a new brown leather jacket. "Awesome! It's exactly what I wanted!" Cana smiled, holding up her new jacket.

Darren and Natsu sat together at a table. Darren unwraps her present, revealing a box containing wooden pieces to build a miniature version of Kardia Cathedral.

"It's what I always wanted! A model of the cathedral!" Darren smiled. He turns to Natsu and sees that he has already unwrapped his present and holding up his Dragon plush toy with a smile.

Natsu looks at the envelope that came with it. He opens the envelope and pulls out a letter. He unfolds the letter and reads it.

'_**Dear Natsu Dragneel,**_

_**No matter how much you grow, always have a big heart. That is what makes you special.**_

_**Santa Claus.'**_

"So, what is your opinion on Christmas now?" Darren asked Natsu.

Natsu turns to Darren and grins, "I think you already know what I think of the holiday now." The two simply laughed and turn their heads to everyone who are talking and laughing to each other happily with their Christmas presents.

"It's great to see everyone happy." Darren said.

"It sure is." Natsu agreed. "And I hope it will always be like this every year."

"Yeah, it's good to be with your friends." Darren smiled.

"Natsu! Look!" Darren and Natsu turn to see Happy flying over to them, carrying a pile of fish with his arms. "I got lots of fish!"

"That's great Happy!" Natsu grinned, giving a thumbs-up.

"Aye?" Happy said puzzled. "You're feeling really happy on Christmas."

"That's because it's the holidays! Everybody should be happy during the holiday season right?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Natsu! Darren!" Lucy said as she walks over to them, wearing her new light blue dress. "How do I look?" She asked and posed.

"Looks good!" Darren nods his head.

"Beautiful Luigi!" Natsu smiled.

"It's Lucy…" Lucy groaned, but quickly smiled at Natsu. _'It's good to finally see Natsu happy on Christmas.'_ She thought.

"Guys, give me a moment." Natsu said to Darren, Lucy and Happy as he got up.

"Sure." Lucy said. Natsu heads his way out of the guild.

He looks up as snowflakes fall from the sky.

"Thank you Santa. Thank you." Natsu said with a smile. With that, he turns around and walks back into the guild.

**THE END**

The red curtains open up, revealing the entire guild on stage. Mirajane, who is at the piano, starts playing the music.

Everyone: _**We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas,<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza: _**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year  
>From all of us right here at Fairy Tail Guild!<strong>_

Everyone:_ **We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas,<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

Darren and Judith: **_We wish you a year filled with prosperity_  
><em>Happiness and surprises and amusement and joy!<em> **  
><strong><br>**Everyone: _**We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas;<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Carl, Happy and Charle: _**Who knows what the New Year will bring to us next?**_  
><em><strong>As long we have each other, it will be the best one yet!<strong>_

Everyone: _**We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas,<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>And a totally awesome New Year!<strong>_

"Merry Christmas everyone!" The entire guild yelled and waved goodbye as the curtains closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sovereign: And that is the end of my Christmas story! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And remember, always have the Christmas spirit.<strong>


End file.
